


Frederick Frankenstein/Reader: "Bored Maid"

by DerangedDragon



Category: Young Frankenstein (1974)
Genre: And i like his eyes and hair, And i stopped caring awhile ago, F/M, I dont expect anyone to read this, I got bored, This doesnt exist yet si, Warnings are for chapters WAY later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerangedDragon/pseuds/DerangedDragon
Summary: You are a boring, tired maid who is done with everyone's shit and kinda wants to slap Frau Blucher. Thats about it for now.Anyways, if I like a character's hair and think they've got amazing eyes, I end up making a reader insert. Thatsy what happened here. If I screw up on grammar, sorry. This started when I was very tired.





	1. Rain and Mud

You are the maid at the Frankenstein castle. That's the short of it. The long of it can be a little complicated. Frau Blucher was the housekeeper, but she just slept in the castle, paid for the little damage done to the building, and sometimes took care of the yards. By yards, you meant just the Baron's grave. You cleaned up everything indoors, prepared meals, swept outside, cut the barren yards, tended to the nearly wilting flowerbeds, and slept in the servants quarters. At least you were left alone, that's all you really wanted in the first place. Blucher could be an annoyance, she always wanted to clean the deceased master's quarters and paintings of him. Otherwise she seemed to angrily mope around, rarely leaving the castle grounds. So every week you went into town to buy groceries and such.  
Though sometimes you'd see Igor, and he sorta just spoke a word or two to you, and went back to his living place on the edge of the grounds. You didn't bother with kicking him out. His great grandfather worked for the Baron, and so did his son. Plus it seemed like too much work, he never bothered anyone anyways.  
You had a nice mellow, boring, quiet life, that being very rare in a place like Transylvania. People freaked out over legends of vampires and such, even townsfolk believed it. You were one of the few who knew legends were just that, legends. The whole monster thing awhile ago was more than true though, hell, some kid got his arm pulled out of it's socket when it was loose. From what you knew, it was messed up enough to the point where it had to be taken off, and somehow the kid got his eye poked out in the process. The doctors here were idiots.  
Speaking of doctors, you wish Frau Blucher had told you that Victor's grandson was coming to the castle. You had been walking through the town near sundown, having finished buying groceries, when you overheard a loud conversation about the Baron's will. They said something about his youngest male descendant coming, and that he was also, unfortunately, a professor from New York. He was to be arriving by train at 7. It was nearly 8, he would have been here by now.  
Just as you noticed this, a large carriage filled with hay nearly ran you over. Igor was driving it, and two people sat in back. Some ditzy girl you had spotted once, and a man in a brown hat and trenchcoat. Neither noticed you, and Igor simply ignored that he was an inch away from hitting you. Oh dear, Igor must have picked up the grandson. It was probably him sitting in back, and from what you knew from attending the hearing of Victor's will, he was 28 now. This guy was an idiot, crazy, or a true Frankenstein to decide to come here. You weren't going to be too happy if he turned out to be some stuck up ass, like the Baron was.  
Right now, you were tiredly walking up the path to the Frankenstein castle. It was pouring, and the stupid wolves wouldn't shut up. The rain was usually pleasant, at least for you, but it was a different matter when you had to take a 2 mile hike up a steep and muddy hill. After nearly 2 hours of walking, you came upon the castle gates. They were opened, and you spotted shadows waking across the windows. They were definitely here by now.  
You kicked the door thrice, your arms being filled with groceries. Frau Blucher answered the door, violin in hand. Victor's stupid violin he loved so much. Asshole. You and her made eye contact and you looked her in the eye, daring her to say something about your appearance. You walked in, your shoulder pushing her out of the way and you went into the kitchen, setting the bags down on the table.  
You turned, and she glared at you. You stared back, unfazed. You knew you were above petty arguments, so when she tried to get to you you had a stare-down. She always broke first, and that's more or less how you and her finally established who was the boss.  
You walked up the thin staircase to the servant's quarters in a tall but small tower. You didn't care about tracking in mud, you planned on washing the floors in the morning anyways. That was your schedule. As you took off your muddy cloak and changed you thought about how this new owner of the castle thing would play out. It would probably be alright, even though you'd have to get used to it. You supposes you'd just act how you did when Victor was alive. Just cleaning the second they left the room, not letting a soul spot you when you didn't want them to.  
Although, Blucher likely neglected to tell Victor's grandson and the blonde that you were the maid. Hell, she wouldn't even had said that there WAS a maid, and would just take credit. Fine, you really didn't need them to know about you. And when they do know, the less they knew, the better.


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on making later chapter linger than the first 2 or 3. Right now I'm just setting everything up.

You woke up early in the morning to Frau Blucher pounding on your door. This you knew because she yelled at you through the door. "Vake up, maid!" Now, who was this old bat doing waking you up at... You glanced at the clock. Oh god, you should have started cooking breakfast 30 minutes ago! "I'm getting up, I'm getting up! I'll be down making breakfast in a moment! Are our guests up?"  
"No, but they vill be soon! Go ahead, take your time, but if they see you in the kitchen don't yell at me!" She was right, if you got up earlier breakfast would already be sitting down there and they wouldn't so much as glance at you. You needed to clean the mud off of the floors from last night too, they didn't need to know where you were.   
You jumped out of bed and threw on your maid's dress, an apron, stockings, and short heels. You wouldn't bother with your hair, it wasn't too messy, so you pulled the front back enough to keep it out if your face while cooking. You put on a very small amount of dark lipstick before Leaving your room.  
Alright, first the stairs. They needed to be cleaned even if Igor, Inga, and Victor's grandson saw you making food. Despite what some people would expect, cleaning up dry mud was easy. It was just dirt and nothing else. Very simple. You grabbed a broom out of the hall closet and started to sweep down the stairway. After that was finished, you continued to clean up the mud all over the floor in the main room.  
A door slammed, and you hears someone walking down the staircase. You looked up to see Frau Blucher. "They are about to vake up. Vhat are you making for breakfast?" You got up off of the floor and brushed off your dress. "Well, the Doctor is from New York right? I figured I would make French toast, bacon, eggs, and muffins." She nodded, and left. You walked into the kitchen and pulled out ingredients for French toast and muffins, then took out eggs and a slab of bacon. Usually this would take awhile, but you had enough experience that everything was done in a little over 30 minutes.   
You also had plenty of experience setting the table too. By the time you heard the group walking down the stairs, the table was set and you were nowhere in sight. You were in the kitchen, which had access to the cellar and the dining room. You wanted to see what the Doctor and his assistant looked like so you stayed in and locked the door to the dining room.  
Yes, this was a little weird to do in all honesty. You really wanted to see them though, as long as they didn't see you. You would need to know their names anyways, Frau Blucher never specified. They entered and sat down, discussing something you couldn't really make out. You leaned into the door, and looked through a crack between the door and the frame. Now that you were closer, you understood what they were saying. They were saying something about a man, or a creature. It was very vague to you, as you weren't involved in the conversation.   
You looked around the room. A long haired blonde sat at the side of the table, and Igor sat on a ledge a little behind her. He was sketching something on a large piece of paper. "He vould have an enormous Schwanstuker!" An odd silence. "I suppose that goes without saying." You looked to the other side of the table next to the windows. Sure enough, there was someone there. This must have been the Doctor, however you could only see his shoulder from the angle you were at. "He's going to be very popular." Weird. They went on talking for another moment, until Igor interrupted. "Something like this?" The Doctor stopped talking, and looked over. Igor held up what he was drawing.  
He was going to make another creature. He walked over, and you could now see him. "Crude, yes, horrible, yes, perhaps even grotesque, but something teller me that this is our man." Igor hung the drawing on a hook, as you looked at the Doctor. He had messy blonde hair that turned brown towards his scalp, a moustache, and prominent blue eyes. From far away it looked like he might have been wearing mascara, but you knew it was probably just that your vision wasn't the best. You really needed to get glasses.   
First night here, and he's already joined his family business. You expected him to wait awhile, but he must have changed his mind. You still didn't know his or that girl's name. Frau Blucher would know, as much as it would pain you to ask. The group didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon though, so they would either see you, or you'd have to wait. Either way, you'd end up knowing their names, but what should you do? Should you just sit here for awhile longer, or hurry up and get this over with?  
You eventually decided to wait, they couldn't stay in here all morning. After another 30 minutes, maybe longer, they cleared out. You waited an extra moment to make sure nobody would come back. Once you were sure, you unlocked the door and started cleaning up the plates and cutlery. Someone opened the door to the main room, and you turned, expecting Frau Blucher. Igor was standing there instead. At least he had already known you were here. "His name is Frederick, and his lab assistant's name is Inga." That was great to know, but why was he telling you this? "Just so you know ahead of time." He walked out.


End file.
